


Jelly

by cheshiretears



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroKen Week, BokuAkaKuroKen Week 2016, M/M, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Bokuto is moping. Akaashi is used to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kozikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozikitty/gifts).



> I am so excited about the fact that Bokuakakuroken Week exists! Sooo here I go, wading in, and making a mess of things. I really did not have time to polish this up, between my new job and avoiding my senior thesis. Regardless, enjoy this, and if you feel so inclined, join in the fun!
> 
> This is for day 1, vacation, and the theme is BokuAka.

“What do you think they’re doing right now?”

Akaashi once again ignored the question, as well as the questions that immediately followed without pause. (Bokuto wasn’t even fully pausing for breath in between inquiries; instead, he was huffing in little breaths as he flitted around their little room.) He had been doing an admirable job of it for about an hour already, but when Bokuto jostled the bed and he lost his page in his book, he gave up.

“Koutarou.” That made him pause. “Let’s go to the beach.”

♥B♥A♥K♥K♥

Their hotel had direct access to the beach. The sliding doors at the back of the hotel led to a stone patio, which overlooked the ocean. Sand bled onto the flagstones, mimicking the waves kissing the shore several meters away. The sun was shining, though the heat wasn’t terrible, and it appeared many people had decided to take advantage of the weather. Several families were spread across the beach. Near the wet sand at the shoreline, a group of children were attempting to construct what Akaashi suspected was meant to be a sand castle. Some people around their own age were setting up a volleyball net near a crop of trees. Some people merely lay on their blankets, napping or tanning.

Bokuto, laden down with the towels and water bottles, made a beeline for a clear spot, dumped the items in his arms unceremoniously, and made straight for the water. Akaashi followed at a more sedate pace, taking his time arranging the towels side by side (though he doubted Bokuto would sit on his for more than a moment). It was a good thing he had insisted they apply sunscreen before they left the room. Sometimes Bokuto was just too excitable. Akaashi made sure everything was in place before joining his partner in the water.

♥B♥A♥K♥K♥

“Holy shit!” Bokuto was caught off guard by an especially large wave (Keiji’s warning to not turn his back to the sea was heeded a moment too late) and was standing, hair plastered to his cheeks and sputtering salt water, eyes wide. It was so hilarious that Akaashi had to take a picture for Kenma and Kuroo.

♥B♥A♥K♥K♥

Akaashi was attempting to pack wet sand onto the side of his sand tower. Wasn’t that supposed to make it stay? No matter what he did, it kept sloping to one side. He squeezed another handful of sand between his fingers and patted it into the top, where the roof of his turret had begun to sag to the left. Closer to the water, Bokuto was digging a moat, ridiculous hair sticking up again as the salt water dried in it.

“Heads up!” one of the guys from the volleyball game called out as the ball swerved way off course. It crashed into a pile of sand some children had left behind, knocking over the small leaf-wrapped twig they had stuck in the top.

Bokuto hopped over the edge of his moat (it was nearly large enough now to hold a full grown man laying down; Akaashi wondered what exactly Bokuto was separating) and leaned over to pick up the ball as a rather large tide pulled onto the shore. Bokuto took a step forward to balance himself, then screeched a moment after his foot disappeared behind the castle. Akaashi hurried forward, concerned, as did the guy from the volleyball game.

Bokuto sat on the ground, shooting off a range of colorful curses as he gestured uselessly at his foot. Wrapped around the reddening appendage were the silvery tendrils of a jellyfish. The body itself was nowhere to be seen and somehow Bokuto had moved his foot just enough to get the dangerous strands tangled around his foot.

“I’ll go get some help man, don’t move!” The other guy ran toward the nearest lifeguard tower, leaving Akaashi with a still swearing Bokuto. The man looked like a frightened owl, screeching and cradling the forgotten volleyball as though it might help ease his pain.

Bokuto swore once more, before turning to Akaashi, who was wondering if they should at least remove the jellyfish bits. Were you supposed to leave them be until the burn could be dealt with? That didn’t sound right. Bokuto’s wide eyes made him look impossibly more owlish and Akaashi knew what was about to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth couldn’t be helpful at all.

“’Kaashi, you’re going to have to pee on my foot.”

He nearly left Bokuto sitting there to deal with his pain alone.

“How could that possibly be helpful?”

♥B♥A♥K♥K♥

Their vacation was over quickly after that. After making a trip to a medical professional (following a truly unnecessary explanation to Bokuto that no, the solution to a jellyfish sting was most certainly not to _pee_ on it), they checked out of their hotel and headed home to rest.

When they got home, it was to find Kuroo and Kenma unpacking their own bags. Well, Kuroo was unpacking. Kenma was stretched lazily out on the California King, entering quick combinations into his handheld. Bokuto hopped onto the bed next to him and squeezed his head in next to Kenma’s to watch.

“You’re home early,” Kuroo remarked, grin crooking into his kiss as he turned to greet Akaashi.

“Bro!” Bokuto bounced back up, presenting his foot, “I got stung by a jellyfish!”

Even Kenma glanced up at that. Kuroo chuckled fondly, and he joined them on the bed, shuffling around to lean back against the headboard. Bokuto did a little hop-spin to face him and launched immediately into his story.

“Okay, so like, there were these volleyball players, right?”

Akaashi shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Not even injury could keep Bokuto down.

He smiled fondly as he reached for a water glass, thinking of the three in the next room. It was nice to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty gift for kozikitty for all of the reasons, least of all because she made this happen and gifted me with beautiful porn last year during Mikototsu Week. Love you, boo!
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow with day 2.


End file.
